


One Wish

by pandacchii



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Other, gender neutral WoL, in which I recover from the dead to write about my one true love Crystal Exarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: UHHHH I love Crystal Exarch and he makes me soft.****SPOILERS FOR MSQ 79+*****Set when they're talking to each other by the rock, and gonna pretend The Exarch isn't about  to do what he's gonna do because this is fiction and I like happiness.





	One Wish

“If there was one thing that you could wish for, what would it be?” The hooded Exarch looks over at the warrior beside him.

The question takes the Warrior of Light by surprise, widening their eyes as they look over at the Crystal Exarch.

Although he wears the hood that covers his eyes and face, there is almost an expecting tightness of his lips that seems to be hanging on your very response.

Of course, if there was one thing they would wish for, it would be for everything to be over, to be peaceful. The Sin Eaters gone. The darkness restored. People’s whose lives had been lost suddenly regained. And G’raha… You wish he had never gone into the Crystal Tower. 

Back then when they had been exploring the Crystal Tower together, there had been a spark the both of them knew flamed inside them for each other. Passing glances, heated cheeks, pulse rising as they stood next to each other. The Warrior had even gone so far as to think that maybe they could be together after the Tower issue had been solved. They could go hand in hand and continue to solve the world’s problems together. G’raha had seen the future that awaited his destiny. The adventurer that they had been then, had not.

Years had passed and the Warrior had never forgotten about him. Every single day and night they had wondered if he was safe. Was he still asleep? Had he awoken? Was he able to maintain control of the tower? These questions haunted them for years, made them lose sleep. If anything, their feelings had grown stronger for the playful Miqote they met and fell in love with those years ago. Harboring onto hope that someday that may meet again. 

And although none of the wishes the Warrior harbored in their heart will come true, there was one that came to life as soon as they entered the First. G’raha was there. He was alive, breathing, living, walking. Even with the hooded garment, the staff on his back, and his crystalized arm, there was no way they wouldn’t recognize him. How long had they been reminiscing and dreaming of the man’s back? The way his voice was the softest when he was talking with you, the corners of his lips curling into a smile merely glancing at their appearance.

Coming back to the present as the Warrior of Light relaxes their expression, eyes softening as they extend their hand, linking their index finger with one of the Exarch’s.

The Crystal Exarch gives a startled gasp as he looks down at your interlocked fingers. He isn’t quite sure how to react. The way his lips formed into a tight line balancing his options between what his mind wanted and what his heart wanted. 

However, before the Exarch got the chance to decide which of his emotions would win the battle, the Warrior of Light spoke. 

Their eyes brimmed with tears as they gripped his finger tighter for support. 

“You’ve already granted my wish…” The warrior scooted closer. “You, G’raha Tia, are alive, here and now. That’s all I’ve ever wished for all these years.”

The Crystal Exarch immediately freezes, the Warrior can feel his finger in theirs going tense.

He looks down, his hood casting a shadow on the rest of his face. He starts to clench his fingers on his crystal arm, fighting for words.

“I… I’m not that man anymore,” the words are barely a whisper, filled with pain, agony and grief. “I’m just the Crystal Exarch. That’s what these people need me to be.”

His hood started to shake, obviously fighting the repressed feelings that grew stronger and stronger.

The Warrior of Light flips over, keeping their fingers still tightly interlocked. They end up on his lap, straddling him so he had nowhere to run. With a quick flip, they pull the hood off with their left hand. The hood flutters down, landing softly on G’raha’s neck.

G’raha Tia looks up at them, his eyes full of tears as he chokes on sobs to regain his words. 

“You remember the old me. I was young, naive then. So many years have passed since that time…” His eyes close moving his finger still interlocked to grab their hand tightly. 

“No!” The Warrior shakes their head, desperate to get their message across. They had never been one for words, but now is when it mattered the most. “You will always be G’raha Tia to me. I don’t care what form or shape you’re in. These feelings of mine will never change.” 

The Exarch opens his eyes back up, his pupils wide and filled with tears threatening to fall. 

The Warrior smiles, leaning in to place a hand against their cheek. With their thumb they swept away his tear stained cheek. 

“If anything, they have become even greater. Seeing you help your people, seeing the society you created. You’re the most amazing man in the world, and would never trade that for anything else.”

The Miqote underneath them couldn’t take it anymore, and laid his head into their shoulder.

“You can’t back out after this. I won’t recover if we have to separate again,” he mutters into the fabric of their clothes. 

“Mmm..” They agree, and lift his chin up and lean in to brush their lips against another. At first G’raha is unprepared for the sudden kiss, his body freezing. The Warrior gently kisses him, as light as the butterflies that flutter in Ihl Mehg. 

He grips the fabric of your sleeve as he leans into the kiss, the heat from his body permeating through to the Warrior of Light’s. It becomes fervent, desperate, a kiss they had both been waiting years for.

Taking a breath they lean back, pressing their forehead against G’raha's.

“And your wish?” They whisper.

G’raha smiles, sighing into the touch. 

“Of course, seeing you once more.”


End file.
